


love bites

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Mid-sex, Charlie accidentally bites Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 472





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a little warm up but it turned out longer than i intended, and now i don't think i'll get to writing what i _actually_ wanted to today, hahah... enjoy the soft charlastors though!

Alastor had teeth. Very sharp teeth. Honestly, Charlie was a little scared of them when their relationship first started. Every time they kissed, Charlie expected it to hurt her, to knick at her lower lip and make her bleed - but Alastor was always very gentle with her, and she never really noticed the teeth. Even when Alastor would leave marks on her pale skin, he’d suck the red blemishes into her, rather than let his teeth graze her. She was thankful to him. A nip from the Radio Demon might end up more like a flesh wound.

In present time, Charlie was in Alastor’s lap, facing him and held by his lanky, thin arms as she bounced up and down. His cock slid deep inside of her each time she’d thrust her bottom downward, and Charlie sighed and yipped in pleasure as he hit all of her sweet spots. Gradually, Charlie was bouncing her ass down faster onto him, and her moans grew even louder. 

“Alastor,” Charlie moaned his name, pushing her smaller body in closer to him, just so that she could feel their warm skin touch. Her breasts touched his chest and squished there. Charlie loved the intimacy, the closeness; it was always her favorite part of sex. Her breath became hotter, and it was more difficult to take in air that seemed fresh. All of her was consumed by Alastor — and Alastor grinned up at her, reached between them to rub at Charlie’s clit with a thumb, careful as always not to utilize his claws. “Alastor!”

She buried her face in his neck, and then — Charlie came, and she came _ hard. _ Her thighs and legs tightened and spasmed, and, in that moment of pleasure, she moaned loudly again. Any louder than this, and the whole hotel would hear her. In a panic and trying to think fast in the midst of her orgasm, her mouth widened and she chomped down on Alastor’s grey skin to silence herself. Immediately, Alastor’s flesh split underneath her little fangs, and the taste of blood flowed into her mouth. 

She heard Alastor moan distantly underneath her. In pain?

“Oh, fuck!” Charlie gasped, and she pulled away from Alastor’s neck once she realized what she’d done. True enough, there were incisor marks in his skin, bloody. “Alastor, I’m - fuck, fuck! I’m so sorry, I accidentally…!”

“_Bit _me?” Alastor completed for her, his voice a silken purr. Charlie flustered, he chuckled. “Why, I wish you would more often!”

Charlie’s facial expression dropped, and she cocked an eyebrow at him. “Y… you liked that?” She asked unsurely (though honestly, she shouldn’t have been all that surprised), meanwhile Alastor’s hands slid down the curve of Charlie’s delicate back to grope her ass. Charlie shivered.

“It’s called _masochism,_ my dear!” Alastor laughed, as well as his perpetual radio audience did, and then he lowered his voice. “I do enjoy a bit of pain every now and again.”

Charlie puffed her cheeks. “I know what it’s called,” she grumbled cutely at him. “I just thought you were the more… uh, sadistic type? You _ are _ the Radio Demon,” Charlie said, and she leaned in to press her lips to the wounds she’d made, close to Alastor’s ear. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“Only a little,” Alastor told her.

“Then…” Charlie opened up her mouth and ran her tongue over the wounds. She collected the blood there, and then sucked gently on the marks. “I’ll have to make it all better.”

_ Totally sounded like a porn star, there. Whatever, _Charlie thought to herself.

With Alastor’s dick still inside of her, Charlie slowly lifted her body up using the muscles in her thighs, so that Alastor slid out of her. Immediately afterwards, her hand went down to his cock, hard and slick with her own juices, and began to pump it slowly with her hand. She then returned her attention to his neck, wherein she licked stripes over the marks.

“You still haven’t cum,” Charlie whispered. “So…”

Alastor laughed lightly in her ear. “Attentive, aren’t we?” 

“I don’t want to be the only one who finished,” Charlie insisted, sucking softly at Alastor’s broken skin before coming back up for air. “And if this feels good for you, then… I want to make you feel good, because… I’m your... girlfriend?” She finished the sentence with a question.

Charlie’s face turned a little red as she said so. She’d never called herself Alastor’s… _ girlfriend, _before, and Alastor himself had certainly never used that descriptor. It was a little weird to say that about the Radio Demon too.

Alastor would have laughed heartily, were they not in such an intimate position, Charlie surmised. But instead, Alastor’s cock throbbed in Charlie’s hand, desperate for her attention as she pumped up and down the length. 

He settled for a chuckle instead. “Yes indeed,” he agreed, and for that Charlie was thankful. Alastor’s hips lifted slightly into her hand. Precum oozed from Alastor’s tip, coating Charlie’s fingers and aiding in her steady pumps. “In fact, dear, I’m already—”

“— you’re close,” Charlie finished for him before Alastor got the chance. “Yeah, I can feel your, um… throbs…” She started to pump along Alastor’s shaft faster, and she kissed his neck, right above the wounds she’d made on him. She whispered in his ear, then, “I… I want to feel you cum.”

Charlie was still pretty unused to dirty talk. Still though, it seemed Charlie’s timid request was just what Alastor needed to find his release. “_ Charlie _,” he whispered her name hotly, in a way that made Charlie feel heat all over her body, fucking his hips up into her pumping hand until he then spurted all over her. Charlie felt the sticky substance coat her fingers, and she continued to pump along Alastor’s member until he flinched from the slight overstimulation.

“That’s enough, dear,” Alastor chuckled. 

It seemed like she couldn’t stop fucking up today.

“S, sorry,” she giggled softly, nervously, and she took her hand off of him. She peered down at his neck. “Oh, you stopped bleeding.”

“Thanks to your tender love and care!” Alastor beamed at her, almost proudly.

“It’s a good thing that your collar will cover those bites… wouldn’t want anyone to see them, heh… anyways, uh, should we get cleaned up? I'm. Kinda sticky.”

“Sounds fair to me, darlin’! What about a nice bath?”

From her ears to her nose, Charlie went red, but she smiled.

“Sure!”


End file.
